


I don't care, go on and tear me apart

by mandzilkos



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Dallas Stars, Established Relationship, M/M, National Hockey League
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:36:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8095348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandzilkos/pseuds/mandzilkos
Summary: But Tyler had never been one to back out of a challenge. Call him a masochist, but there was just this impalpable sense of accomplishment when he teased the boundary between comfort and pain, and won. And Tyler always won. Except once, he didn't.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sidneythekidney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidneythekidney/gifts).



> Aka how Tyler wants to make Jamie proud but has no idea how proud Jamie already is, and will always be.
> 
> Prompted by cat (sidneythekidney), headcanons by cat, betaed by cat (but only half cause she didn't wanna spoil it for herself), Hockey Accuracy Advice™ from cat - so, from the bottom of my heart, thank you cat, this is for you.
> 
> My first hockey piece! I'd love to hear what you guys think but please be kind. Thank you so much!

Tyler spent his whole summer fidgeting, his fingers unable to decide what they were supposed to do when they weren’t around a hockey stick. Five months without hockey and the withdrawal symptoms were still apparent.

When the pre-tournament started, Tyler pounced like a bird of prey. He was home again, in his ice enclave, so cold and yet so warm at once, knowing that now he was _okay_ and he was hell bent on being okay because he fucking loved hockey and he had to play it for Jamie.

So Tyler skated and skated and he pumped in shot after shot during practice, and he did whatever he knew Jamie would have wanted him to do. Whatever Jamie would have intended him to do had Jamie been the one passing the puck, instead of Marchy or Bergy or whoever.

He’d begun to enjoy himself, even if he wasn’t about to admit that he was feeling that way although Jamie wasn’t around. After all, Marchy and Bergy had been his constants – Tyler’s life had been divided into ‘before _The Call_ ’ and ‘after _The Call_ ,’ and his Canada teammates had, thank God, been on both sides of it.

But it was _intense_ , like well. How hockey was in general. Tyler pushed until he felt all the muscles in his body crying for help and then he slept it off and did the same thing the next day. Push, pain, rest, repeat. Think about Jamie. Smile. Shudder because, fuck, Tyler, _get it together_.

His first time back on the ice again was thrill and horror all mushed up together. Tyler felt like he’d immensely underestimated how much he’d be shoved around – maybe because he was only just re-adapting to a legitimate hockey game or, like. Maybe because the name on his back was _Seguin_ and everyone read that as _Please Shove Me Around_.

But Tyler had never been one to back out of a challenge. Call him a masochist, but there was just this impalpable sense of accomplishment when he teased the boundary between comfort and pain, and _won_. And _Tyler always won_.

Except once, he didn't.

Tyler felt his ankles give way and got his breath knocked out of him as he barreled into the boards, crushed between them and the additional weight of a person.

Tyler got up. If anything, pain only ever made him feel more refreshed. He took a deep breath. He felt his chest settle. He made his way to the bench for the next line change.

Tyler lifted his foot over the threshold and found himself unable to balance on his skates.

Tyler panicked.

He sat down as quickly as he could on the end, turning his ankle as far in his skates as it was allowed. The pain didn't go away; it settled as a dull, almost unnoticeable pull at his foot. He hoped no one could see how his eyes were about to pop out of their sockets behind his visor.

He hoped, _for fuck’s sake, please_ , that Jamie wasn't watching on TV.

When Tyler’s line was called again, he got up and skated. Skate it off, Seggy, Jamie would have said. So Tyler did. He fought and fought just like he always did, and he knew at the end of the day victory would be his.

Jamie called immediately after the game. Tyler sat there in his body armour, shrinking into his stall, hoping he was sending out ‘ _don't fucking come near me_ ’ vibes. But politer. When he took the call Jamie was silent.

“You saw?” Tyler asked.

“I saw your eyeballs roll out on the fucking ice, Tyler, fuck.”

“I left them there. Now I won't be able to see your pretty face,” Tyler said.

Jamie went silent again, and Tyler could imagine him grinding his teeth like he always did whenever Tyler got his flirting act on to diffuse a situation. Like he wanted to laugh but he was supposed to be annoyed and if he so much as let a little peep out of his mouth he would _lose_ and _Jamie hated losing_.

“Jamie,” Tyler urged.

“You okay, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Tyler said. It wasn't exactly a lie. It was at least half true. And at least Jamie wasn't there so Tyler didn't have to sit through the humiliation of Jamie _seeing right through him_.

“Come back in one piece, ‘kay?” Jamie said softly. “You might not be able to see my pretty face but I wanna see yours.”

Tyler smiled. He suddenly just. Just really, _really_ missed Jamie. And just speaking to Jamie on the phone, just listening to his horrible voice that Tyler loved so much - it made everything okay. “Yeah,” Tyler whispered.

“Love you, Segs.”

And every atom in Tyler’s body was suddenly set aflame, the pain disappearing and instead taken over by this...thrill. Determination. A sense of purpose. Because he wasn’t just playing for himself or Team Canada - he was playing for _Jamie_ , he was playing for the both of them and if there was one person in this entire world that Tyler would do anything for, it was Jamie.

“Love you too, Chubbs,” Tyler said. “So much.”

Jamie hung up with a soft giggle, and the media were done grilling Sid and slowly approaching him so he prepared to answer the torrent of questions awaiting him; the first one being, ‘why the big smile, Tyler?’

\------

Tyler started getting used to that little pull in his foot. Well, as long as he wasn't on the ice. It had sunk and lodged itself like a rock on the seabed, and Tyler lugged it around all day like a pet.

That tiny jolt of electricity that originated at Tyler’s foot and shot all the way up his leg when he put his skates on was easily ignored by him. He told himself the painkillers would set in soon. He told himself by the time he was out on the ice, he wouldn't feel a thing.

And he was right, because the buzz in the arena deserved way more attention than that lame buzz in his leg.

But the rock became heavier and heavier and Tyler just couldn't ignore it any longer. He spent all the time he had on the bench just. Just _glaring_ at his skates hoping maybe the pain would be scared away. He was so tired. He had never been this tired in his life. He was literally only one fall away from collapsing in exhaustion.

That fall came a couple minutes later.

Tyler just. Half wanted to lie there in the middle of the ice and never get up. Walking was such a chore. On skates, an even bigger chore. But he got on his knees and he got up, because that's what Tyler did. He fought.

When he put weight on his foot again his knees almost buckled and, fuck. Tyler wanted to cry. He heard himself give a soft gasp and he felt tears. In his eyes. While he was on the ice.

But then Marchy skated past him and slapped him on the back and said, “C’mon, Segs!” And Tyler knew he couldn't just have a complete mental breakdown right there. For his own sake and for Canada’s sake.

The game seemed to go on forever and Tyler just wanted it to end so he could go swallow some more pills and knock himself out and pray that he’d wake up painless. And Jamie. He wanted to talk to Jamie.

He called Jamie once he got his hands on his phone.

“Jamie,” Tyler whispered. “I love you.”

Jamie paused. “What's wrong?”

And this wasn't the _fucking time_ for Jamie to be diplomatic and Tyler just. “Jamie, fuck. I love you. I need to hear it. I just. Need to.”

“I love you too, Tyler,” Jamie said. He sounded so calm and soft and. The complete opposite of what Tyler was feeling. It was why Tyler loved him. He kept Tyler grounded. “Love you so much, yeah? You know that? And I want you to be okay, you hear that?”

“Yeah,” Tyler said, relieved and scared and so _fucking disappointed_ in himself all at once.

“Are you?”

Tyler wanted to say no. He wanted to say _no, Jamie, I'm not fucking okay, I wish you were here and I wish that the pain would just go away but. It won't. And I'm beginning to see that but I don't want to just give up because I'm doing this for you and. And Jamie. You have never given up on me and I need to show you that I’ll never give up on you either_.

But behind playing this tournament for Jamie, not making Jamie sad was a close second. And Tyler remembered how upset he’d been when Jamie had to go for surgery and miss the entire thing. He didn't want Jamie to feel that way. So instead Tyler just said, “Better now, Cap.”

“Will you tell someone if it hurts anywhere?” Jamie asked, and _God,_ Tyler hated and loved it at the same time when Jamie babied him. But Jamie had babied him since day one. Maybe because Tyler had been delivered from Boston directly to Jamie with a ‘please handle with care’ label and well. Jamie hated breaking the rules.

“I will,” Tyler promised, but. _Would he?_ He and Jamie had opposite ideas when it came to rule-breaking.

“I miss you,” Jamie said in that tender voice Tyler knew was only meant for him to hear. “But don't come back too soon, okay?”

Tyler smiled, but the tears he’d been holding in since earlier during the match finally started falling. He suddenly wished so hard that this whole thing was just a dream. He was so tired of this struggle, of not knowing whether he’d rather go home straight into Jamie’s arms, or try and try again, because after all, Toronto was his home, too.

He bit his lip so Jamie wouldn't hear him fucking _sobbing his brains out_. Then he closed his eyes and listened to Jamie’s soft whispers of ‘love you, Seggy,’ until he finally fell asleep, the pain momentarily forgotten.

\------

Jamie checked his phone after skate practice to see six missed calls from Tyler.

And just one single message which said, ‘Jamie, I’m scared.’

Jamie was in such a hurry to return Tyler’s calls, he almost broke his fingers trying to dial. He sat down in his stall as the room emptied, willing Tyler to pick up the phone. Willing Tyler to be okay .

Tyler eventually took his call with a breathless whisper of, “Oh, God, Jamie.”

“Tyler,” Jamie almost yelled. “Tyler, fuck, I’m sorry, what happened?”

“I thought it would go away, Jamie, I really thought it would. But it’s still here and I couldn’t skate this morning and I don’t want to go home and I’m scared.”

“You thought what would go away?”

“The pain,” Tyler choked, and Jamie could hear the agony in his voice. His heart fell right to the ground and he knew it, he knew he should have seen this coming when he saw Tyler get lost in the hustle too many damn times. He swore if he’d been there on the ice, he’d have taken all the Americans down one by one until there were none left who could hurt his Tyler.

“Where?” Jamie finally managed.

“My ankle, my foot, I don’t even fucking _know_ ,” Tyler sobbed, and fuck, Jamie just wanted to _hold him._ “Jamie. I pulled out of practice.”

“And what next? Do you want me to go over?” Jamie asked, because he _would_. It didn’t matter if it humiliated him to be at a tournament he hadn’t been able to make it to. It didn’t matter that he had to sit at the side and watch it go on without him. He just wanted to _be with Tyler_.

“No, I,” Tyler took a deep breath and let it out as a sigh. “I don’t know what to do, Jamie. I just. I can’t do it anymore. I’m so sorry. I really, really tried and I really, really want to do this for you and make you proud but. But Jamie. I’m so fucking sorry.”

“No, hey,” Jamie smiled. His heart did this flip of sadness and pride and _love_ all at once. “It’s not your fault, look, I just want you to be good and healthy, ‘kay? Nothing else. Just you. In one piece.”

“It wasn’t meant to be like this,” Tyler whispered. “Jamie. Jamie, I’m sorry.”

 _God_ , Tyler was having a fucking _breakdown_ and Jamie just. Just wished teleportation was a thing so he could hold Tyler. So he could hold Tyler and tell him that no matter what Tyler did or did not do, Jamie would always love him.

“C’mon, Seggy,” Jamie said, because if they had roles in this relationship then Jamie had to be the level-headed one because. Just look at Tyler. “Get up and tell someone about it, and then we’ll do what we need to do. ‘Kay?”

“‘Kay,” Tyler said shakily. “Jamie. I love you so much.”

“Love you too, freak,” Jamie said as lightheartedly as he could. “Come on. Man up. I know how you can.”

Tyler hung up the phone with a parting giggle about how he was sure Jamie was responsible for the fact that the Earth did not implode.

\------

Tyler called again the next day to say that he was coming home.

He sounded completely devastated. He had gone for training camp as excited as a little beagle and now he had to come back with his tail in between his legs. But if there was one thing Jamie knew Tyler was hell bent on, it was to not let Jamie see how broken he was until Tyler was ready to show him.

But Jamie just couldn’t spend the entire time pacing about and waiting for the sound of a car pulling up outside signalling the delivery of Tyler, safe and sound, back home into his arms. He had to _see Tyler_. He went down to the AAC but Tyler had been brought straight down to the hospital to be checked so Jamie went and sat at Tyler’s stall and just. Breathed Tyler in.

He was tracing his finger down the 91 on the back of one of Tyler’s jerseys when a slight movement at the door caught his attention.

It was Tyler, with some fancy-looking brace around his ankle and foot. Just standing there and gazing over at Jamie like he was torn halfway between running over to hug Jamie and being disappointed that he couldn’t. And like, the tiniest bit surprised.

So Jamie got up and closed the distance that Tyler couldn’t, and he felt Tyler sink gratefully into his chest as he wrapped him up. Tyler smelled like hockey and awful body spray and pain and days of trying to hang in the balance. He smelled like Tyler.

Jamie found his hands running over the bumps of toned muscle along Tyler’s back before one found its way into Tyler’s hair. And then everything was right again, he had Tyler in his arms like the only jigsaw piece that was ever meant to fit, and he fucking _loved Tyler_ and fuck, Tyler was barely in one piece but. But Jamie didn’t care. He wanted all of Tyler he could get and he would do anything to make Tyler whole again and he was so honoured and touched that in the entire world, he was the only one whom Tyler would allow to do that.

When Tyler finally lifted his head to peek at Jamie, Jamie smiled. He ruffled the hair at the back of Tyler’s head. “Home?” he whispered.

Tyler nodded silently. Jamie got into a half squat and gestured at Tyler to get on his back. He saw Tyler hesitate, his eyes anxiously darting around Jamie’s body, trying to decide if he would rather just walk.

But another urging whisper of ‘c’mon, Seggy,’ from Jamie, and Tyler obliged. He clambered on Jamie’s back and wrapped his arms around Jamie’s neck, and as Jamie started walking he could feel Tyler just gazing at him appreciatively. It made him almost 100% sure he’d turned an embarrassing shade of pink.

Tyler pressed his cheek against Jamie’s, one of his hands moving to card through Jamie’s hair. He just. Looked so _happy_ to be home and Jamie felt so horrible for ever making Tyler feel like he had to push through the entire tournament just for Jamie, even if it had been completely unintentional. Jamie never wanted Tyler to feel like he had to do anything for Jamie. Jamie just wanted _Tyler_.

“Love you,” Tyler whispered, his lips soft against Jamie’s ear.

Tyler kissed Jamie’s cheek and managed to make it turn crimson before they got to the parking lot.

\------

Tyler wished he could say he managed to hold it together all the way home.

The Texan roads were so unwantedly familiar as they navigated their way home. Tyler found himself unable to tear his gaze away from the decreasingly crowded streets. He was home, where his home was for now - but he wasn’t sure if he wanted to be.

Jamie seemed to get it, like how he seemed to get everything, the quietly eager captain that he was. He kept one hand on Tyler’s all the way back home.

When they pulled into Tyler’s driveway neither of them made a move to get out. Tyler could feel Jamie fidgeting about next to him, unsure of what he was actually supposed to do; but he never let go of Tyler’s hand. Tyler turned to Jamie and saw him, like. Staring fondly at Tyler, just. Like he was telling Tyler how much he loved Tyler, with his stupid big brown cow eyes alone.

Jamie’s hand finally left Tyler’s, but only to cup Tyler’s cheek. His thumb moved soothingly below Tyler’s eye, tracing Tyler’s dark circles. His lips twitched upwards slightly in the tiniest smile. His other hand gently grasped the back of Tyler’s head.

Tyler responded immediately.

His lips met Jamie’s halfway, surrounding them hastily, desperately searching for a sign, _any sign_ , that it was all going to be okay. Tyler’s hands moved roughly in Jamie’s hair, a stark contrast to how Jamie was moving; gingerly, softly, like if he so much as grabbed Tyler too tightly, Tyler would just disintegrate. Tyler hated it and he loved it at the same time because Jamie. Jamie made him so weak but so strong.

And when Jamie smiled, when Jamie smiled against Tyler’s lips, the rest of the world melted away. Jamie tasted like the sweetest fruit and the breeziest summer day and the rush of scoring a goal at the AAC. Jamie tasted like home.

“You’re okay,” Jamie whispered, lips forming the words against the side of Tyler’s mouth. “You’re okay now.”

“Jamie,” Tyler breathed. His hands desperately tried and failed to put all of Jamie’s hair back into place. “I need you. I need you.”

Jamie pulled away reluctantly. He eyed Tyler up and down, his head slowly tilting to the side, quietly asking if Tyler was sure.

“Please,” Tyler pleaded, because he was so _weak_ and if there was one person in the world he was willing to show it to, it was Jamie Benn.

Jamie was smiling when he planted his lips tenderly on Tyler’s forehead. They both got out of the car but Jamie stopped Tyler in his tracks to just. Sweep Tyler off his feet and over Jamie’s shoulder and this. _This_ was how Tyler wanted to be treated.

He received another questioning tilt of the head from Jamie as they landed on the bed, bodies tangled in a mess save for the area of ceasefire around Tyler’s foot. Tyler just. Tyler wanted to. Tyler slid his hands under Jamie’s shirt and felt him buckle, mouth falling open in a gasp. Tyler couldn’t stop himself from shaking when Jamie’s back muscles contracted as he gently lowered himself over Tyler, lips seeking and finding the soft spot in the crook of Tyler’s neck.

The last thing Tyler remembered before succumbing, _drowning_ in all of Jamie; all of Jamie that he was willing to give and all of Jamie that Tyler could afford to take, all of the desperate whispers and gentle shudders, all the skin caressing skin and lips caressing skin, in the welcoming void left by all the accumulated misery and yearning and hanging by a thread that had suddenly evaporated - was how he didn’t need to think about where home was anymore.

Because the answer was wherever Jamie was.

\------

The painkillers - and Jamie, sweet Jamie - had knocked Tyler right out. He slept through the entire night curled in a little hamster ball in Jamie’s arms. He didn’t remember having a better night’s sleep when he was away.

He unmistakably woke up when Jamie got up in the morning to take a phone call.

“What the fuck?” he heard Jamie say, and Jamie sounded harsh and panicked and. And _scared_ , and Jamie was _never scared_. Jamie was Tyler’s strength. “No, fuck, check again. Fucking. Check again.”

And then, softly but with terror, “It can’t be.”

Tyler lay where he was, eyes wide open, horrified at the possibilities that were running through his head. He gripped the sheets where Jamie had been. They were still warm. Tyler didn’t feel as warm.

He didn’t hear any movement from Jamie until he suddenly appeared back on his side, Tyler’s phone in his hand.

“Ty,” he whispered, and he looked so fucking _helpless_ and. Tyler wished this entire thing was a dream again. Jamie tugged at Tyler’s arm until he was dragged into a sitting position, and he pulled Tyler into a violently crushing hug. “Tyler. Tyler.”

Tyler’s hands balled into fists behind Jamie’s naked back. He couldn’t stop himself from shaking, from both trying to shun the reason behind the phone call and desperately wanting to know it. He pressed his cheek against the little warm spot under Jamie’s ear.

“It must’ve hurt, huh?” Jamie’s lips formed the words against Tyler’s hair. “Tyler. Why didn’t you tell anyone? Why didn’t you tell _me_? It must’ve hurt so much, Tyler, why?”

Tyler couldn’t think of anything else to say. Tyler only had one reason. “I love you,” he whispered.

“Tyler,” Jamie said. He just. He just kept calling Tyler’s name and Tyler wanted to _cry_. “I’m, just. I don’t understand how you’d just. How you could play through this. All the morning skates and the trips and the body checks and - and Tyler. I love you so much and I want you to be okay again, you know? That’s all I want.”

Tyler closed his eyes. That was all he wanted, too. To be _okay_ so he could _play with Jamie again_. “What’d they say?”

“Hairline fracture,” Jamie practically spat the words. “Heel.”

Tyler’s heart stopped.

“No,” he breathed. He was legitimately crying now, his cheeks and eyes burning. His foot. Burning. “No. It can’t be. Tell them to check again.”

“I did,” Jamie said. He pulled away and held Tyler by the cheeks, thumbs running soothing circles. “Tyler, I just. Why?”

“I wanted to do it for you.”

Jamie’s face fell, and _no_ , it wasn’t supposed to be this way. Tyler wanted Jamie to be happy. He wanted Jamie to be proud of him.

“Segs,” Jamie said in a voice that was just half of his this-is-your-captain-speaking voice, like he was simply too exhausted to go all the way. “I don’t want you to do anything for me. Okay? I don’t _need_ you to do anything for me. I just. You. You’re all I want. Nothing else. Not a single thing.”

“Okay,” Tyler said. He was just. Just so _tired_. “I’m so sorry.”

“No, shut the fuck up,” Jamie said. But gently. He pulled Tyler into a hug again. “Tyler, I just. You’re amazing and I just. Yeah.”

Tyler smiled and he felt warm again and he was just so _fond_ of Jamie and his stuttering madness. “So you’re,” Tyler started. “You’re, like. Okay with this? With me coming back?”

“Of course I’m not fucking _okay_ , Segs,” Jamie said. “You’re _hurt_.”

Tyler couldn’t help but laugh. Jamie caught it and _man_ , Tyler was just so _happy_ to hear Jamie laugh.

“No, I mean,” Tyler continued. “That I couldn’t play for the both of us.”

Jamie smiled. He leaned over and kissed Tyler softly on the lips. “It’s not as important as you being safe. I promise. I’m not upset about that at all. I just, you know. Wish you didn’t play through it like this. You might’ve made it worse.”

Tyler shook his head. The staggering _enormity_ of the entire situation had just hit him. There wasn’t a _worse_ \- Tyler had practically hit rock bottom. He dove into Jamie’s arms again, pushing his face into Jamie’s chest and letting the tears fall. Tyler hated to cry. He’d always been portrayed as this goofy, funny, always-smiling guy, but that was only appearance. Tyler fought battles every day that no one knew of. No one except Jamie.

Jamie gently set him back down on the bed, and Tyler just. Tyler didn’t want to let go. He needed something, _someone_ to hold onto, even if that meant grasping and clawing and scratching at Jamie until Jamie got one of his big hands around Tyler’s wrists. Even if that meant he couldn’t stop fucking _shaking_ , he couldn’t stop struggling until Jamie wrapped his arms and legs around him, like a huge warm blanket of Tyler’s favourite scent.

Tyler fell asleep again to Jamie gently rocking him and calmly whispering in his ear that he loved Tyler and Tyler was always going to be okay. Tyler fell asleep to Jamie physically holding his world together.

\------

Marchy called while Tyler was asleep. Actually, many people called. Jamie became Tyler’s personal answering machine. They all asked about the same thing, because the news had already blown up the entire internet.

“Sleeping,” Jamie said, the phone nudged between his cheek and shoulder as he brought a bowl of piping hot soup into the room and set it on the table. “He’s not taking it very well.”

Marchy apologised for not seeing it earlier. All of Tyler’s teammates who’d called. They all said the same thing. And Jamie didn’t blame them - Tyler was a tough nut to crack. Jamie wasn’t sure if Tyler would’ve even told _him_ had they not been, you know. Banging.

He shut off Tyler’s phone after Marchy’s call, deciding he’d had enough. He dumped it next to the soup and sat down by Tyler, his hand automatically combing through Tyler’s hair. He loved Tyler. He loved Tyler the most when Tyler was sound asleep and didn’t know how he was making Jamie fall for him over and over and over again.

“Seggy,” Jamie whispered. He softly nudged Tyler’s cheek with his thumb. “Tyler. C’mon. Wake up.”

Tyler only budged after Jamie had given him a few soft kisses all over his face as an incentive. He gave a long sigh. He looked too exhausted to even open his eyes.

“You’re okay,” Jamie breathed against Tyler’s stubble. Sometimes Tyler just needed to be reminded.

Tyler sat up when he smelled the soup. Jamie settled in next to him and slowly fed it to him, blowing each mouthful to cool it, and Tyler wanted to take it from him but Jamie wouldn’t let him. Tyler wouldn’t say a word; only nodded or shook his head. And it broke Jamie’s heart into a million little pieces because he just. Just _hated_ seeing Tyler this way. Hated Tyler thinking he was useless, that he was a disappointment. Because Tyler was everything but.

Tyler was the one person who could singlehandedly crush Jamie’s world. The only person Jamie would allow to.

Tyler was the only person Jamie had ever loved. The only person who understood every fiber of Jamie’s being, and made up his mind that none of it would ever drive him away.

When he’d finished the soup Tyler took Jamie’s hand in his, intertwining their fingers. He pressed it against his cheek. It was warm and Jamie was relieved.

“How long do you think it’ll take to heal?” Tyler asked. He paused. Then he giggled. “Oh. I said heel.”

And Jamie half just wanted to slap him but. Jamie was just so _happy_ to see Tyler laugh that he didn’t bother. He let go of Tyler’s hand and slid his arm over Tyler’s shoulder. Maybe he’d been wrong about Tyler not taking it well, because after all, he was Tyler. Tyler would always be alright.

“All that matters is that it _will_.”

Tyler smiled. Tyler smiled and Jamie knew the world would always be alright.

 


End file.
